Ultra Violet Lights
by ilovelucyfan
Summary: "The world won't stop spinning just because you're hurt kid. you need to learn that the world will take what it wants from you and leave you with nothing. Unless you take it for yourself first." Rating subject to change.


The hooded, masked fugitive is racing across the tops of buildings as alarms blare, white noise over the radio that should have had com chatter. Ducking behind and under, jumping over air ducts, to avoid the helicopter lights. The fugitive almost cornered, the dangerous game of cat and mouse is drawing to a close on the edge of a two story building. Fight or flight, life or death, freedom (if one thinks death is freedom) or imprisonment, choices always have consequences. Silence for a few brief moments before the inevitable leap. Wind rushing past the form of the thief. Deafening the alarms as the wind howls into her ears. The landing spot, a dumpster, appears to be coming closer. Twenty feet, fifteen feet, ten, the preparation of the landing was nonexistent. Impact onto a week old Thai noodles and rotted Boba tea. The stench of rancid, rotting perishables that is surrounding a very disgruntled and trashed thief in the dark of night. The sound of sirens disappearing into the city's bright neon lights is only marginally comfortable since it wasn't the police that concerned the thief.

Crawling out of the life saving dumpster and stumbling to regain her lost balance while overcome the sense of vertigo she makes her trek into the parking lot that is located across the light filled streets that were not nearly as crowded as it should have been. As the thief is picking off rotted Thai noodles from her clothes she thumbs the flash drive in her vest pocket.

Success. Pure, beautiful, amazing success and a touch of relief.

"So I sneak into one of the most heavily armed mafia bases just to steal a flash drive. God they didn't even have anything of value it was all just so… tacky." The Thief lets out a wistful sigh as she mourns her destroyed cloths. As she saunters across the street to the parking lot and through the many generic cars, one stands out among the rest. A 1966 Jaguar dark everest green in the valet parking section. A smile stretched across her face, behind her mask, as she spotted the keys on the rack.

'I'm sure that whoever owns that marvelous automobile wouldn't mind…._lending_ me their car.' Besides the police would be able to track the car and it won't be damaged too much. Looking around the thief spots several security cameras. She rummages through her pockets to find a laser pointer as she flashed all of the cameras with the laser. The thief jogged over to the key locker and borrowed the jaguar key. she made her way to the automobile and climbed in, as she sat down in the leather seat equipped with a seat warmer, the thief pulled out of the lot and onto the streets. Watching with renewed interest as a group of police cars passed by with their sirens blaring and the lights flashing as they passed by chasing the mafia thugs. Interesting how a file can appear in the evidence locker at a police station that can convict a feared mobster boss and his underlings.

Simply fascinating.

As the thief drove down through the light filled streets acknowledging the fact that she was in dire need of a long relaxing shower and realizing that she may not have time for that as she looks into her rearview mirror to notice that the mafia car that was being chased by the cops was now behind her. As the internal debate on whether or not she should assist more than she had done already crossed her mind. As the mafia car advanced, gaining more speed as it went, she switched lanes to let them pass. The brief glance out the side window, eye contact between the driver and the thief. She slammed on the gas then swerved to cut off the mafia's car. As the thief changed lanes the mafia's car had to turn into the emergency lane and slow down enough for the police cars to surround them. As the police filed out of their cars guns drawn shouting at the mafia car to come out with their hands above their heads, the thief checked out her rearview mirror to the scene of the convict criminals being arrested for resisting arrest. She smiled to herself as she pulled into an empty car lot content that her good deed for the year was complete. As she pulled to a safe and complete stop, she cut the engine and left the car to walk towards a newly constructed building and she couldn't stop herself from giving a soft sultry chuckle 'My, my, what are you compensating for my dear detective. What indeed?' The thief hastened her pace to the building debating if she should be boring and predictable by sneaking in to surprise her eccentric roommate or if she should change it up and use the entrance like a normal person. Eventually the need to take a shower and eat some form of food overturned the desire to sneak in and surprise her favorite roommate.

The thief sauntered past security and towards the elevators she smiled a sickeningly sweet smile and blew a kiss up at the security cameras knowing that the one person who she wanted to irritate most would be stalking, no observing she had to correct herself. Her little frog could be so eccentric at times but it just adds to his unique charm she supposed.

As the elevator beeped she walked into the confined space feeling invisible eyes watching her every move. 'And _I'm_ called a tease' she thinks to herself shaking her head a little at the thought as the elevator made its ascent up into the building. She watched as the numbers lit up as she reached the higher level floors thinking about her beloved frog collection and what she could do to aggravate her roommate. As the elevator reached the penthouse level the thief fixed a flirtatious smile onto her features and sauntered up to her favorite frog.

The only light emitting from the room was coming from the computer scenes. The screens showed evidence for a case as well as the capital letter L in Cloister Black font. The figure sitting in front of the screens was obviously male with pitch black hair and dark searching eyes that could see through most people. The bags under his eyes made his eyes pop a bit more than normal giving him the appearance of a frog. The way he sits wasn't doing him any favors in that category either. Crouching with both feet on the chair but the majority of his weight pushed onto the balls of his feet.

"Honey I'm home~!" the thief sang to L.

L spun slowly around eyes calculating trying to find some weakness of a sort to exploit over his roommate.

"Yes, that much is obvious. Did you obtain the information that was needed, or was that just a wasted trip."

The thief placed a hand over her heart and made a pained sound as if she was in severe emotional turmoil. She then moved in closer so she was leaning against the massive desk that held the manny keyboards. Arms crossed under her breasts and mask still firmly in place as she continued to tease and distract the detective.

"Oh, little leap frog why must you have such little faith in moi~? To make such a startling accusation? Of course I have your information. Tsk tsk tsk you should have more trust in your accomplices dear."

"I would have had more 'faith,' as you put it, if you did not come back smelling like a dumpster. Perhaps you should take a shower and get cleaned Ryan." L stated matter a factly.

As L said this Ryan uncrossed her arms and took off her solid black mask. Keeping eye contact with the insomniac detective she unclipped the flash drive from her mask and relocated the valuable flash drive to the USB port while continuing with her consistent teasing.

"Is that you inviting yourself to help me wash my back, my word, Froggy, I didn't think you were the type?" Ryan said with a bat of her eyelashes. "Oh and for the record find a different thief to go dumpster diving for you. I think I just ruined my favorite work outfit."

Ryan then pushed off of the desk and sauntered towards the restroom were her mighty collection of ceramic frogs stood poised and Ryan felt the tension ebb away from her body and she gave a genuine smile to her impressive frog collection.

As the shower was turned to the optimal temperature Ryan started to shed her destroyed cloths wincing as some of her wounds were irritated. Slowly as the steam from the shower was rising warming Ryan's chilled skin and relaxing her aching muscles. Glancing over her shoulder she checked out her back for any serious injuries that need immediate help. Her solid black phoenix tattoo that scaled her right shoulder was barely recognizable from the bruises and scars. 'Man, this is what I get for thinking that jumping into a dumpster was a good idea. Damn this is going to be painful.' As she shimmed out of her pants and underwear revealing the lacerations on her lower thighs and calfs. Ryan opened the clear glass door to the shower and stepped in, letting the warm water rush over her bruised and injured body. She let out a hiss of discomfort as the water passed languidly over the numerous cuts.

The sound of the bathroom door opening and soft foot steps alerted Ryan of her guest.

"Enjoying the show froggy?" She asked in a teasing tone, a certain glint in her eye that generally made the other occupant hesitant.

"How did you get so injured? I thought that you didn't get caught?" L asked his tone portraying nothing, but his eyes were cataloging all the damage done to his roommate.

Ryan turned around and gave a calculating stare giving nothing away as to what she thought. Then a brief coquettish smile thrown towards the other occupant in the bathroom.

"Getting caught isn't the same as getting seen, as I'm sure you are aware. But if you would be a dear and help me wrap my injuries. Since I can't turn my head around like an owl, assistance would be much appreciated."

L gazed at the damaged ginger thief, from the distorted coloring of the back of tanned toned calves, to the scarred and discolored back, to the deep red hair that was cropped into a 'sophisticated' bob. The gash that spanned three inches across the length of Ryan's left shoulder blade. The gash was a few centimeters deep and was becoming a raw red color with irritation. As he scanned back down the expanse of her back and lower he found that it was littered with lacerations and bruises. The silence was comforting, no coddling, no fretting over superficial wounds (even if the wounds weren't actually superficial). Just the soft sound of water hitting tiled walls and untreated skin.

"You do know that when a girl normally invites a guy to share a shower with her he doesn't just stand there checking her out. Not that I don't mind of course it would just be more productive if you got in. Just a suggestion."

L was taken from his observations to see the concerned look of the thief that belied the flirtatious words meant to distract and deceive. L withheld an annoyed sigh as he began to remove his signature white long sleeved shirt. His already messy bed head some how managing to look even more disorganized. As it dropped Ryan turned her head keeping with her flirtatious persona up. 'Holy Hell. . . I didn't think that he would actually agree to join me I just said that to get a rise out of him… Hot Flippin' Damn.' Ryan suppressed the shiver that threatened to roll through her body. As the door to the shower opened and the presence of another human came from behind she swallowed her embarrassment as she felt surprisingly slightly calloused hands clean her wounds. The hands that were cleaning and mending the wounds reached around to shut off the water. The stillness of the silence deafening, Ryan turned and gave an assessing look to the detective. His hair sopping wet from being pelted be the shower head, was plastered to the sides of his head. His chest surprisingly toned for what little physical exercise he is prone to do. As her gaze lowers she notices that he is still wearing his faded blue jeans. As Ryan was wholeheartedly admiring the exquisite view she didn't notice the hands that grazed over the raw still bleeding wounds and pressed down.

"Ouch! L that _really _hurt and to think that I pegged you for the gentle, inexperienced type as well." Ryan continued on to say sarcastically, "Thank you for ruining one of my many fantasies, by the way."

As L continued to put pressure on her shoulder, not even acknowledging the commentary and instead focused on why she had yet to give him the flash drive. His voice never raising from his flat dulcet tones.

"Your over active libido is not the reason why I joined you in the shower. You haven't given me any evidence to counter the claim that mafia boss is the murderer."

"What you think that I can't give you the proof you need to finish your case? Well that is mildly disappointing my dear, sweet, horrendously egocentric detective. _Of course _I have the proof, what do you take me for some cocky know-it-all thief who thinks she is the best thing since sliced bread? No I have my proof and you aren't going to enjoy reading about it. I can tell you that much _darling_." Ryan ended her tirade with a challenging glint in her frigid dark brown stare, chest heaving a bit as the water cascading down both forms. Her stance unyielding as she stared down the world's "greatest" detective.

L, who hadn't uttered a single sound looked back at Ryan silently accepting her challenge with a cool level gaze and then murmured two words that nearly set off an atomic bomb called Ryan.

"Show me."

Ryan froze for a second momentarily stunned, eyes widening fractionally then narrowed, lips tightening into a thin line and bit out a rough, cold tone. "Fine. You want me to give you the proof? I'll give you all the damn proof you'll need for this lousy fucking case that is from Hell. Its all on the flash drive and I can uploaded more of the evidence onto your almighty computer via handy dandy iPhone. Geez you know I am the best at my job. So my question for you is why such little trust?"

"The flash drive Ryan."

"Leapfrog, Its already in you monster of a computer I put it there before I came to get a shower. Honestly darlin' you should really get into the habit of double checking your workspace."

As Ryan ended her explanation face schooled in feigned innocence and staring up at roommate with a secretive glint that belied everything that she just said.

L continued to return the look feigned innocence with a measured, impassive look of his own. For a brief pause, that felt like a millennium to the master thief, the detective's lips slowly started to form the same innocent smile as Ryan.

"It's relieving to know that you weren't planning on selling the information that you gathered to the highest bidder. I would hate for anything _unfortunate_ to occur during one of your heists." L then released the hold on Ryan's wounded shoulder and spun her back around to have a better look at her lacerations. Ryan looked at him over her shoulder as he carefully ran his lightly calloused fingers over her more pressing wound. Her aggravation with her roommate soared to a new height as she was manhandled and placed face first into rushing water, the thief sputtered for a little then wisely turned her head so she could breathe without trying to grow a set of gills. The sudden, unexpected feeling of vertigo was disconcerting. During L's interrogation the wound on Ryan's shoulder wasn't healing itself. In fact rushing water pouring down on the open wound was just seemed to irritate it and make it swell. As L tried, rather unsuccessfully, to get Ryan to stand still as he continued to poke and prod at her injuries, the master thief managed to slip out of his hold shaking off the light headed feeling and the sense of nausea.

The thief straightened her injured back disregarding the pain in favor of looking as regal as she could get. As she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself she gave a fleeting look over her shoulder before turning her attention to the door in front of her. She spoke over her shoulder in a clipped tone. "Yes, I'm sure you would be heart broken if anything unfortunate happened during one of my heists. Because we all know that with your charming disposition thieves are just lining up to throw themselves at your feet because you are just, oh so charismatic they are just lining up to get the chance to extort- I mean help you but, if they don't get you the 'vital' information you need you'll send them straight to jail. Good luck finding another thief to go dumpster diving for you and to be the cannon fodder."

After Ryan said this she unlocked the bathroom door, still clad only in a towel that was becoming sticky with the steady stream of the copper liquid escaping from the wounded shoulder. A brief shake of her ginger head to fight the impending nausea and pressing vertigo.

When Ryan stalked down the hall to her room, like a panther stalking through the forests of Africa, passing a benevolently smiling Watari. Skin aged with time and Ryan couldn't help but wonder if getting old is as graceful as Watari makes it seem. She was spurred from her thoughts at the sound of Watari's baritone voice.

Ryan swept past him like an angry typhoon just ready to violently lash out. As she passed Watari glanced at her shoulder making nearly as many observations as L.

"Do you need me to stitch up that gash Miss Del la Trave, or would you rather have-"

Ryan cut Watari off before he could finish that sentence with one word.

"You."

Watari looked at the master thief's back with some apprehension knowing how much that wound was likely to hurt. Seeing the blood escape and distort the phoenix tattoo on Ryans back he gave an inaudible sigh at the impossible task of getting said thief to stay still long enough to stitch up her wound. But with her irrational paralyzing fear of needles and hospitals,it wasn't going to be an easy task to perform.

"It will need stitches…. That means needles, anti-septic, and painkillers."

"Yes, Watari I know. Contrary to popular belief I do actually know basic medical knowledge."

"Is that why you thought it was a good idea to jump off a two story building and nearly broke your leg? I did see that you had a slight limp, just because you can distract L doesn't mean you can distract me quite so easily."

"I do believe that I did say basic, and more importantly I distract you Watari." Ryan said this while fluttering her eyelashes at the well aged man.

"When you return to the penthouse smelling like week old chai tea and thai noodles, you are _very_ distracting." During Watari's and Ryan's routine banter the sudden feeling of Deja Vu seemed to flow over the only criminal in the building. As Ryan stared absent mindedly into space a realization hit her. She turned abruptly only to see that the area that Watari previously occupied was suddenly and strangely empty. Ryan stared at the vacant air for a minute before running a hand through her damp ginger hair. Sighing as she muttered to herself.

"Watari is a damned ninja, I wouldn't be surprised if he has secret passages that would lead to the batcave"

The soft glow from the computer illuminated the freckled, bruised features of the thief as she scammed and cheated money out of unsuspecting black-jack players. They didn't know that every time they played their hand that their credit card numbers were being sent straight to the thief. Steel blue eyes narrowed in concentration as she opened another window to see the blueprints of England's power lines and underground bunkers. Power generators that just need one simple virus to disable from the inside that she would probably have to use the sewers to gain access to. The thief groaned as the work just keeps piling up. 'whoever said being a thief was easy should really try it sometime.' And if L caught wind of this _investment_ she would have about two hours before he found her location. 'Not a lot of time for me to get in and out unnoticed by the self proclaimed "World's Greatest Detective".

The room was decorated with ceramic and plastic frogs littering around the perimeter of the room because all of the shelves and bookcases had been over run by the frogs the one area that had yet to be consumed by the apparent invasive inanimate objects was the night stand which stood devoid of the amphibians in place of a hand drawn picture of the profile of the thief's mask, and a simple silver butterfly wing necklace that was a Christmas gift from either Watari or L.

As Ryan planned for heist her computer was spammed by a pop up. Curious she opened up a separate tab as she scanned the random pop up warily because her firewalls should have stopped unnecessary adds. As the thief continued to analyze the random pop up she took notice of how heavily encrypted it was. A smile started to pull at the corners of her mouth as she realized who it was from. 'Celesta, if you really wanted to get my attention there are easier ways.'

Ryan, who was so focused on her work barely heard the door to her sweet open. The quiet shuffling of feet stilled her hands for a brief moment before she continued with her investment unperturbed. The stillness was like that of a pond's surface, glass. Easily fractured and broken, the calm before the inevitable storm. Two people connected by sheer stubbornness on both sides, neither willing to give but more than happy to take. The silence was suffocating both but neither did anything to rectify the situation. Both brooding in their own ways, one dives head first into cases as his counterpart diving head first into illicit activities.

The tapping away at a keyboard, the rustle of clothes against each other. Impassive looks adoring both detective and thief's face. The silence other than periodic typing and soft even breaths. Both waiting for the other to crack, show a flaw that could be exploited; something, anything, to break the chilling stillness of the room. The only thing that came however was the controlled measured breaths of a thief and the soft inaudible inhales of a detective. The shoulder wound that was causing the thief pain was still bleeding out onto the comforter staining the white comforter a burgundy red.

Thief versus detective. Chaotic neutral versus chaotic good. The criminal glorifying thievery and the detective who needs a second perspective on why people choose to do what they do. The thief who doesn't care much for laws and the detective who is tasked with upholding the laws the thief disregards. The cycle of who outdid who, who got the jump on the other continues even through silence neither is willing to give in and submit to the other. No matter how similar the differences between them is always there. The need to survive and the want to solve is in both just stronger in the counterparts.

The abrupt sound of a throat clearing drew Ryan out of her contemplative, labyrinth of a mind to rejoin the land of the living. Her head tilted up to look at Watari face breaking out into her coquettish smile but her eyes still impossibly blank. Watari who had his hands on the side of a silver tray which held a teapot filled with earl grey tea.

"Glad to see both of you engaging in such _riveting_ conversation. Please don't stop on my account." Watari's baritone voice broke through the impending storm and cleared the metaphoric skies.

"Well, we were just waiting for the _most_ important person to come. After all these are...where such pretty sheets I would hate for them to be damaged beyond repair."

"They are in your custody I would assume that the sheets have already been damaged beyond repair."

As the banter between Watari and Ryan continued L watched as the comfortable presence of Watari calmed the eccentric thief. His charcoal black eyes suspiciously looking at the seemingly innocent Earl Grey tea. The only cup that was poured was being offered to the master thief. Ryan who was smiling impishly at Watari finally turned to her other roommate, smile still planted firmly in place as her ice blue eyes followed his obsidian black to the innocent earl grey tea cooling to room temperature.

Ryan stared at the tea then turned to Watari a knowing look replaced the impish look.

"The tea is drugged." A statement not a question Ryan gave Watari a withering stare daring him to deny that observation.

"If you didn't have such an irrational fear of needles it wouldn't be necessary."

Ryan looked at Watari annoyance clear as day etched onto her freckled and bruised face.

"I understand that Watari, cause that is the default for whenever I get injured. It's just why can't you offer me a red pill or a blue pill just for the sake of variation."

"You would no doubt chose the red pill."

"Watari there is no fun with that. I mean we already know what happens with the red pill. I would so go with the blue."

Watari looked at Ryan with a raised eyebrow and expectant expression, like he was waiting for her to start a rant about some asinine topic that had no relevance whatsoever. When Ryan looked back at him she couldn't help but smile slyly at the senior. A private conversation without words between thief and reluctant caretaker. Ryan released a resigned sigh and grabbed the lukewarm tea and with a mock toast to Watari the master thief downed the porcelain cup in one gulp. As soon as the tampered tea was gone Ryan looked at both of the occupants in the room with her before she closed the laptop on her bed and lied face down on the mattress the anesthesia working faster then the master thief anticipated. As the room blurred and her vision darkened Ryan felt the bed dip before alcohol was poured onto her festering wound, she welcomed sweet oblivion as anesthetic and opioid analgesic drug worked its wonders.

_The snow should have been freezing the bare skin on the child's shoulders. Looking past the __child of eight to notice the burning car that housed the only person who she knew the drenched __ginger hair littered with snowflakes stared numbly at the scene in front of her as her caretaker/ __grandmother was impaled by a tree branch straight through the cranium of the elderly womans __greying head. The radio still playing the happy melody of 'We Didn't Start the Fire' by Billy Joel. __The irony of the situation wasn't lost on the eight year old as she stared at the sight before her __still in shock, the little ginger stumbled gracelessly towards her grandmother as the song __reached its climax the child managed to get to the crushed and burning vehicle and to her __deceased grandma. The eight year old trudged to the driver's side of the car and collapsed next __to the burning body still in shock._

'_Grandma, come on you have to get up...Please get up. I can't lose you, after everything that __you did I still need you help you can't leave me like this! You promised you would always be __there with me." The child's voice was steadily becoming louder and louder to the point of __screeching tears started flowing down her face yet freezing just as quickly as they formed sobs __wracked the little body as the cold set in. "...You promised me…." ended in a whisper for only __the wind to hear._

_As the little girl closed her eyes suddenly tired and just wanting to sleep the sound of feet __crushing the powdery snow weary from everything she glanced forlornly to the sound. Expecting __a wolf or some predator waiting for a snack. But instead of finding her certain death she spotted __a man looking at the crash sight._

"_Hello? Anyone alive there?" _

_A brief pause, before the footsteps came closer. _

_Crunch. _

_Crunch. _

_Crunch. _

"_I am." Voice hoarse with crying and screaming. _

"_Hmn?" The man poked his head through the window of the passenger car. Eyes calculating __then they changed filled with a false sympathy. When he spoke it was a deep bass that seemed __to reverberate the entire area. "The world won't stop spinning just because you're hurt kid. you __need to learn that the world will take what it wants from you and leave you with nothing. Unless __you take it for yourself first."_

When Ryan regained consciousness the first thing she took notice of was the nausea and feeling of vertigo as she sat up too quickly. Ryan placed her head in her hands as she braced herself against the sudden wave of dizziness. The thief sighed and pushed herself slowly up so that she could continue with her day. 'The world won't stop spinning just because you're hurt or incompetent Ry. Keep moving to survive.' Ryan froze as the words of her ass of a mentor passed through her head. Eyes hard the master thief shook her head as she muttered to herself.

"Even with the old man gone his assholiness still lives on. And they call me persistent." With Ryan's cynical comment she pushed herself off the bed and grabbed a spare set of cloths. As Ryan changed she took a quick assessing look at her back and noticed the intricate stitching on her injuries and in passing thought decided that Watari wasn't Batman he was Alfred definitely Alfred. Ryan grabbed her dark grey shirt with black sweats and changed into them. When Ryan was finished changing she glanced at the clock that read 2:00 P.M. 'Well shit, Watari sure wasn't screwing around with the dosage this time.' Ryan let out a humorless chuckle at that.

Ryan sighed and ran a hand through her short red hair and looked at her army of ceramic and glass frogs in consideration. 'No point in hiding in this room besides I need to check how _my _favorite Froggie is doing.' With renewed vigor the master thief started her trek to the main living area where her roommate would be holed up in.

When Ryan entered the dark room only illuminated by computer screens she couldn't stop the smirk appearing on her face as she looked at the rooms only occupant. The master thief stalked as quietly as a jungle cat so that she was behind her roommate. As she neared she took notice of the minutely tense shoulders the stress in the frogs neck and a joke passed through her mind as to why his neck was so tense but decided against telling him. 'Might not appreciate the humor.' Ryan stifled the sigh threatening to spill from her mouth. Throwing Caution to the wind the master thief quietly made her way behind the detective looking at the cases sprawled across all of the screens all of the information looking like pieces of a puzzle that she didn't have the patience to figure out. She looked down at the workaholic sitting in the spinning chair in front of her. As she moved behind the detective she wrapped her arms around his broader shoulders she laid across his back as L hunched forward. Two set eyes locking on the screens in front of them. Knowing that this was a game she wasn't going to win against the detective she caved first.

"What do you need me to get? Anything pretty, possibly valuable?"

"Information on an Politician of England, then I'll need you to meet me in Japan."

"Does this have to do with the heart attack case? And the not so subtle executions of criminals, because in case you forgot-I know how unlikely it is- I am a criminal."

"You're a petty criminal and you do a very good job at framing other people so you don't get caught or even a suspected with how many aliases you have, hardly worth the effort."

"And the fact that Japan practically hates me?"

"It's been taken care of. No one had a visual of you, and you cover up your tracks to the point where even I can't find you without assistance when you drop off the grid."

"That really irks you doesn't it. But it doesn't take away the fact that my favorite fence doesn't like Japan either and a thief is only as good as their fence. Besides I have prior commitments that I need to deal with first."

L's annoyance with the master thief is clearly palpable as he glances at her. Coal black eyes scrutinizing at the thief's profile her ice blue eyes still staring through the many screens in front of her lost in some memory. The sudden understanding of why Ryan doesn't wish to go to Japan hits L.

"You're still being tracked and they are in Japan." A statement not a question, the master thief nods in acquiesce to L's statement.

"Yea, most people don't like it when dirty dark secrets get stolen and revealed. And most of the time said people get really pissed off and send armed thugs after the thief. If they are really rich they send freakishly good assassins after the thief. But if the 'victims' already know people in the underworld market things get complicated fast, as in they pay the psychopaths and then some to have the thief brought in dead or mostly dead. But you're wrong, or at least not entirely correct about their location. They _were _in Japan now, however they're in England and closing in on one of _my _fences I need to go get her."

"And this has nothing to do with new exhibit on the most priceless jewels showcasing Bank of England Museum does it?"

"Nope already replaced those with fakes. Really though that took a lot of planning and the execution had to be flawless. Honestly, being a thief is hard work." Ryan let out a wistful sigh thinking about her next target that sent delicious shivers down her back.

L looked at her with a resigned stare then just sighed and turned back to his computers.

"What alias are you going to go by then?"

"I was thinking Clarice Lounds." Ryan said with a sarcastic smile and then continued "Maybe I'll even meet myself a friendly neighborhood Hannibal Lecter."

"You have an alias named Clarice Lounds?" L stared at her with a bemused smile.

Ryan just gave a noncommittal shrug. "It was late and I was tired. Not every name I create is going to be pure gold. Sometimes I even run out of ideas."

"Sarcasm is unbecoming."

Ryan stared at L with the most befuddled look and then shook her head.

"Hi pot I'm kettle, anyways, since I can't really pull off any other ethnicity other than pasty white I'm stuck with normal names. Its a terrible burden I know. Anyways I won't be in Japan for a good long while so… don't die of a heart attack. It would be a terribly boring world without you having to bail me out of trouble and the like."

With that Clarice-Ryan blew the detective a kiss and left to her room and filled up a duffle bag with her computer and electronics and brought her stuffed frog that held sentimental worth for the master thief. Armed with her phone, stuffed frog, duffle bag and her passport she walked out of the door and as she passed Watari he held out an envelope filled with a plane ticket, first class Clarice-Ryan let out a soft laugh 'nothing but the best huh.' With the plane ticket in hand the master thief walked out of the building and to the taxi that was called and within the hour she was boarded on the plane as Clarice Lounds on her way to England to see her fence and for a little business mixed with pleasure.


End file.
